


The Best Gift

by lunasalsal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasalsal/pseuds/lunasalsal
Summary: McCree gives Zarya an unconventional gift for Christmas.Based on the Zarya Gift emote.





	

After Zarya and McCree had been dating for a long while to the point where they start spending holidays together one Christmas McCree gives her a gift, it is a huge box but she is able to pick it up easily because of her incredible strength, McCree's eyes are fixated on her, as if he couldn't wait for her to find out what her gift is. She opens the box just to find... A slightly smaller box inside, she glares at McCree "Is this a joke?" 

McCree grins and says "Keep going." 

Zarya does so and opens the other box, there's another slightly smaller box inside, she repeats the process again, and again, and then she turns to glare at McCree and grabs him by his festive poncho and threatens him "This is not funny, I will break you." 

McCree sweats and puts his hand in the air as a sign of peace "Please keep goin', there's an actual gift at the very end." She would have given him a piece of her mind is she hadn't been sure he knew better than to not give her any gift during Christmas, if he said there was a gift then surely there must be a gift... Somewhere.

After a couple of seconds of intense glaring Zarya decides to unhandle him and, with her eyebrows furrowed, she continues the process of opening the gift box just to find a smaller gift box inside, this goes on for quite a while "This better be good." Zarya says at some point, she doesn't notice but McCree opens his mouth for just a second as if to affirm that the gift is indeed worth it, but decides against it and lets her continue opening her gifts in silence.

When Zarya is starting to get bored and the gift boxes are now very tiny under her big hands, and McCree is still staring expectantly seemingly anxious, she open the last gift box to find a tiny velvet case, her eyes shine and her cheeks turn a shade of pink, still in shock she turns to look at her partner "Are you serious?" 

McCree smiles and nods at her, and when she eventually opens the little case to see a shiny opal ring inside she can't help but tear up, McCree wraps his arms around her figure "I was... never a fan of diamonds, opals are way prettier, and you get the idea don't ya?" Zarya returns the embrace, leaning into him, silently sobbing in his shoulder. 

McCree caresses her pink hair and kisses her cheek "Never knew you were the emotional kind." He teases and grins in her ear, but in the matter of a second he goes completely serious, he slowly loses the embrace so he can look straight into Zarya's eyes "So, what do you say? Do you want to marry this cowboy?" 

Zarya smiles, cleaning the tears away from her cheeks "да, absolutely, I adore you." She tightens the embrace again, just so she can capture McCree's lips on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, who does Christmas drabbles on late February? Me apparently.


End file.
